


Bathing Together

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, bathing together, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to entice Sebastian into the tub with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Together

Jim Moriarty levelled a glare at Sebastian Moran, currently lounging in the doorway of his bathroom. Jim was in the bath, half-expecting his sniper, and lover, to join him. He’d even made room for Sebastian, scooting forward so that he could have slipped into the tub behind him like he normally did.

But no, Sebastian was insisting on giving his report fully clothed and standing nonchalantly in the doorway. Jim scowled but even that had no effect on Sebastian. After a few moments, he stopped. If he couldn’t glare Sebastian into the tub, maybe he could entice him in. 

Jim slid back against the back rim of the tub and rested his arms along the sides. He shifted his hips up a little so that the water barely covered them. He eased back even further, letting his muscles stretch and pull. And then he waited.

“So, that’s that,” Sebastian ended the report, looking at Jim’s eyes and not other parts of him that Jim had on full display. “Job was pretty easy in the end.”

“Good, fine,” Jim grumbled, annoyed and pleased that Sebastian hadn’t broken. It was a game they played, one that they both enjoyed. “Come here then.”

“All right,” Sebastian said, disrobing and slipping into the tub. He pulled Jim back against his chest. “You got it boss.”


End file.
